Servicios Higiénicos
by aquiescondoelporno
Summary: Stan recibió su primera mamada en el baño de la escuela, de parte de un amigo cercano. Stenny.


Stan mordió su mano, tratando en vano de suprimir sus gemidos y quejidos, pero no importa. No le importaba que un simple seguro en el baño lo separara de ser descubierto, no importaba que en cualquier momento alguien los escuchara, no importaba que lo que estuvieran haciendo no fuera _correcto_.

A Stan simplemente no le importaba.

No cuando tenía a Kenny entre sus piernas, jugando con el cierre de su pantalón. El rubio se lamió los labios, como si estuviera a punto de probar algo delicioso (dada las circunstancias, tal vez era cierto.) Con lentitud tortuosa empezó a deshacerse de los pantalones del pelinegro, sus ojos no se despegaban de su ropa interior donde un gran bulto se notaba contra la suave tela. Levantó la mirada, clavando sus claros ojos azules en los oscuros de Stan, quería ver su expresión cuando lo tomara en su boca. Se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y con fingida inocencia paso su lengua por la punta del pene del pelinegro. Stan lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la fría pared del baño de su escuela. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se volvía desigual.

-Cielos Stan, te voy a comer _entero_- Stan trató de gruñir con exasperación, pero solo consiguió un quejido lastimero. Kenny ensanchó su sonrisa. -Ruega, Stanley.

-H-hace un segundo me ibas a _comer_ y ahora quieres que ruege_eee_- lo ultimo fue a causa de la experimentada mano del rubio contra su pene, apretando su miembro sin descaro. Su mano lo tentaba, tocando por todos lados menos por donde Stan en verdad quería ser tocado. Apretando pero sin ejercer la suficiente presión como para ser placentero. –P-por favor.

-Por favor que Stanley.

-Solo _chúpamela._- Stan dijo lo ultimo a propósito, sabiendo exactamente cuanto le gustaba a Kenny hablar sucio mientras follaba. El rubio se estremeció, las palabras del otro mandando una descarga eléctrica a su pene. Era hora, no podía perder más tiempo. El rubio tomó el miembro de su amigo entre manos y sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevó a sus labios.

La boca de Kenny era tibia y húmeda, hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas mientras sentía a Kenny mover su lengua de arriba abajo, siguiendo la vena que surcaba el miembro de Stan. Su boca succionaba con destreza y lo único que el pelinegro podía hacer era tratar de mantenerse de pie. Su mente estaba en otro lado, tratando de evitar pensar el hecho de que _estaba dejando a su amigo darle una mamada_ y aun mas importante: tratando de no pensar en lo bien que se sentía.

Kenny pasaba su lengua rosada por todo el miembro del otro, como si estuviera succionando en una paleta. De cuando en cuando gemía, la vibración de estos sonidos solo lograban excitar aun mas a Stan. Cada succionada hacia que la su respiración se cortara, cada gemido lograba que su cabeza diera vueltas. Stan no pudo evitarlo, llevó sus manos a los cabellos rubios de Kenny, empujando su cabeza contra su entrepierna de forma brusca y empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, tratando de darse mas placer.

Kenny no reclamó, de hecho esperaba tal acción, en cambio relajó su mandíbula y sus manos empezaron a toquetear las bolas del pelinegro. En un momento Kenny hizo _algo_ con su lengua que convirtió a Stan en un desastre. Sus piernas cedieron y lo único que lo mantenía en pie eran las manos de Kenny y su boca contra su pene. Stan trató de hablar, avisarle al otro de lo que no duraría mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no podía.

El rubio succionó con más fuerza, su cabeza moviéndose de arriba abajo con rapidez. Stan cerró sus ojos por un segundo, sintiendo como su orgasmo llegaba a él. Una ola de calor se esparció por su estomago y descargó todo su semen en la garganta del rubio. Kenny tragó todo, limpiando el resto con su manga antes de pararse lentamente. Sonrió coquetamente y besó a Stan en la mejilla.

-Deberíamos hacer eso alguna otra vez.

* * *

**En verdad necesito practicar este tipo de fics, cualquier tipo de ayuda es bien recibida.**


End file.
